Maximum Ride: The Musical
by Ranita66
Summary: Directly after Fang Leaves Max is about to go after him but Angel collapses and discovers a new gift. Song's used from Scrubs Ep. My Musical, Buffy the vampire slayer Ep. Once More With Feeling and Dr. Horrible's sing along blog and of coarse FAX :P Enjoy
1. Intro: Up Shit Creek

**Intro: Up shit creek**

**Max's POV**

**Song Used: Are You Alright? Scrubs Ep. My musical (there's not a space between www. and youtube and .com it just wouldn't save it right) www. youtube .com/watch?v=DCDTOXs-mnY**

**Okay so this story is based off of a one shot I did a while ago and it was just way too much fun!**

I swore still staring at the note. "I'll be back," I said and started for the window. Angel's scream made me stop she had collapsed on the ground and was writhing in pain. "Angel!" I yelled. I held up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?" my voice came out in a tune.

"Call 9-1-1 Emergency!" Dylan yelled, in melody.

"Why are you singing?" Angel whispered. "Wait, why am I singing?"

"Is there something I can do?" Nudge sang, Angel shook her head.

"Something we could tell you?" Iggy sang.

"Are you okay?... Are you alright?... Are you okay?... Are you alright?" We sang at her, her head lolled back and she passed out.

"What the hell was that?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know… we need Fang," Iggy said.

"I'll find-" Dylan started.

"No! This is you're fault!" I spat at him. "Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, I trust you guys, go find him." They nodded and darted away.

**Super short intro chapter, now… We get into the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Pest

**Chapter 1: The Pest**

**Song used: The Rant; Scrubs Ep. My musical**

**This is a little after everyone leaves and Max stays with Angel Dylan just came back**

**Hope you like it here's the messed up link :P **

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=UUDmvhcZNrA

**Max's POV **

"Why don't you trust me?" Dylan asked as he entered the room.

"Because you're an ass," I said not looking at him but brushing a strand of hair out of Angel's face.

"This is sudden," he said.

"You made my best friend slash boyfriend flee for fear of hurting me. You are a tool."

"I-"

"Do I look like I'm done talking?" I spat at him. Angel stirred. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"Max, I'm not crazy!" she sang at me.

"Am, I still singing?" I sang at her, guess that answered that question.

"Singing like a bird!"

"Max, huge news! I talked to Jeb, and I got Fang's old bedroom right next to you're, next-door buddies," Dylan said punching me in the shoulder.

"Still, you're not nearly as crazy as her," I told Angel. Turning to Dylan, "Do you know how much you annoy me?" he held up his fingers a millimeter apart. "The answer is a lot. Should I list the reasons why? Well I don't see why not!" I spat/sang at him. I took a deep breath. "It's you hair, your nose, your chilled face, you always need a hug!

Not to mention all the manly appletinis that you chug!

That you think that I am you mentor just continues to perplex.

And oh my god, when you're around me stop always needing to flex!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, by the way, last time I was in the gym and afterwards I got some appletinis and talked about you with some friends at the bar!"

"See now, Newbie, that's the thing that you do that drives me up a tree,

'Cause no matter how I rant at you,

you never let me be!

So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming and your wish to be my man.

It makes me suicidal and I'm not the only one!

No… I'm not the only one!" I sang and gestured to Angel.

"It all started with a vision in my head.

There was a hatred I had never felt before!

So now I'll make you pay, each and every day.

Until you mousse-haired little nuisance is no more!" Angel sang at him.

"So now, that's why I'll call you names like Carol, Jane and Lou. Like Moesha, Kim and Lillian, Suzanne and Mary-Sue!

See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear.

You're a pain in every day of every month of every year!

"Max, you've gotta help me'cause I really am distressed.

Can't you find another option, could you run some kinda test?" Angel sang at me.

"If you need some kinda favor, really any kind of favor, please just get me peace and quiet from this god-forsaken pest," I told her pointing at Dylan.

"I think what my soul mate is trying to say-"

"Shut your cakehole, Mary-Sue, or I swear I'll shut if soon! Back off of Max, and back off of us, too! Because I'm sick of your wining all god damn afternoon!" she yelled at him.

"Congratulations, Angel what can I do for you?" I asked her, still singing.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**Brace yourselves it's not a scrubs song but it will be okay, I really hope you like it**

"Fang!" Nudge screamed and tackled him mid air. "YOU ARE SUTCH A TOOL!"

"What the-"

"Fang!" Gazzy screamed and tackled him too, they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Hey dude," Iggy said.

"I can't come back," Fang said.

"Oh yes you can, do you really want to leave Max with DYLAN? And Angel need's your help last time I saw her she had turned her life into a musical and then passed out so…" Nudge said.

"How am I supposed to help with that?"

"Duh, you're like one of the research guys," Gazzy said.

"Seriously dude, don't leave me with that tool Dylan as the only guy my age," Iggy said. "Why would you just leave us like that?"

"Because you would talk me out of it," he said.

"Because you are being really freaking stupid," Iggy said. "We just need you for Angel, then you can go."

"But-"

"Dude she could die, she was in really bad shape," Nudge said, Iggy shot her a look.

"Come on," Gazzy said.

"I don't think-"

"I don't care, we can do this the easy way or the hard way but you are coming with us," Nudge said.

"No, I can't hurt Max like that."

"So running away and not having the balls to actually talk to her face to face and just leaving a note is _not_ hurting her?" Iggy pointed out.

"Fang, I know you read New Moon, remember how hurt Bella was when Edward left?"

"YOU WHAT?" Iggy and Gazzy chorused.

"I needed to read something and it was the only book I could find," he mumbled.

"And it was mine!" Nudge yelled. "Anyway you hurt Max, go back or she'll pull a Bella."

"Fine just don't tell any one I read that book, it sucked," Fang said.

"Yeah… it kinda did," Iggy murmured.

"What?" Gazzy yelled.

"STOP STEALING MY BOOKS! AND YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!" Nudge screamed and lead the way back home.

**Song: Rest in Peace, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Ep. Once More with Feeling**

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=UKKhIgm4eEc

Fang crashed to the porch, "Holy-" Angel and I sang in unison and the other three hit the porch. "Fang," I whispered. _No, focus, that's what got you into trouble… _"And where have you been?" I asked him.

He stepped into the house and started singing "-It was for the greater good. I felt like I died-"

"Not for me, I need you to be… by my side."

"I'm going to get some food," Iggy said and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm in dude,"

"Why would you flee like that?"

"I died, so many days ago…

When you're lips touched mine, I felt that light and so…

And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, mmm.

You're scared, afraid of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal.

A whisper in a dead bird's ear, it doesn't make it real.  
That's great, but I don't want to pla - y.  
'Cause bein' with you touches me, more than I can say.  
And since I'm more than dead to you, I'm sayin' stay away.  
And let me rest in peace.

Let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep!  
Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep!  
I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release!  
So let me rest in peace!

You know, you got a willin' slave.  
And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave.  
But 'til you do, I'm tellin' you  
Stop visiting my grave!  
And let me rest in peace!

I know I should go,  
But I follow you like a man possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast,  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed.  
If my heart would beat it would break my chest.  
But I must leave you now, see you're on a quest.  
So leave me be,  
And let me rest in peace! Let me get some sleep!  
Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep!  
I can't lay my body down, I can't find my sweet release!  
Let me rest in peace!  
Why won't you let me rest in peace?" He asked me his final note ringing. I stood there at a loss for words, did he want to stay dead?

**OMG! Hope you like it so far,**

**For every review you don't write on this story a puppy dies, don't kill puppies**


End file.
